


A Thundering Confession

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Soeurshipping [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of calem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“HOLY ALL MIGHTY THOR!” I screamed again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thundering Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: written for a [prompt](http://soeurshipping.tumblr.com/post/134158929787/serena-and-leaf-in-a-tent-during-a-thunderstorm) I got on my soeurship blog

**A Soeurshipping Fanfiction**

**A Thundering Confession**

**~oOo~**

I hated thunderstorms ever since I was five. It was ungodly loud and-

“AAH!” I shrieked as another rumble cursed towards our way. It was getting louder. Ugh! It wouldn’t be so bad if I was inside, but  _NO_. Calem just HAD to drag me out to go camping! Stupid cousin… Stupid camping… Stupid te-

“HOLY ALL MIGHTY THOR!” I screamed again.

“You  _really_ hate thunderstorms, huh?”

I turned my attention towards the  _incredibly_ attractive brunette that was with me in the tent. Her eyes focused solely on me, it sent me pleasant shivers throughout my entire body. I  _would_ have enjoyed this (seeing how I have a huge gay crush on her), but no. Let the goddamn thunderstorm ruin it. Fuck you thunderstorm.

“I hate it… I absolutely loathe thunderstorms…” I said defiantly.

She, Leaf, laughed and moved up closer towards me. I was damn thankful that it was dark inside the tent, or else she would have seen my face turn completely red.

“Ah, that’s a bit of a shame then. I rather love thunderstorms. It’s as if some greater beings are battling each other up in the clouds. I mean, scientifically speaking, it’s also neat.” She mused.

Oh god her voice is amazing. But damn, we don’t have anything in common other than being in the same tent! And yes, I’ve never actually talked to Leaf before… Until now that is… Maybe this was why Calem wanted me to go camping with him and his friends… Wait… Does he know I have a crush on Leaf!? Shit! I thought I was more subtle…

“Can I tell you a secret?” Leaf said suddenly.

“Y-yeah, sure. Anything said inside the tent remains in the tent,” I answered. Oh man my heart is beating really fast now shit.

“I actually didn’t want to go camping,” she said. Leaf laid onto her back, her hands rested under her head.

“R-really?” I was quite shocked. Leaf was a very outdoorsy person; so for her to tell me that she didn’t want to come camping was really surprising.

“Yeah… But I heard that you were also coming on this camping trip and well… I decided to come.”

Wait a minute. Did… She just… Wait  _what_!?

“Wait so… You came on this trip because… Because  _I_ was coming…?” I asked. I had to make sure my ear were working properly.

“Yeah, I did.” She replied honestly.

Holy shit.

“Oh my god.” I whispered. I shuffled myself closer to her, my hair fell over my shoulder as my eyes adjusted even more to the darkness. I could barely make out Leaf’s face, but I could see her dark brown eyes looking back at me.

“I’ve ah… I’ve always had a thing for you to be honest… But I was too scared to approach you unless Calem was there.” Leaf continued.

Without thinking, my mouth began to move all on its own. “Oh my gosh me too. I’ve had a huge crush on you since Calem introduced his friends to me that one time.”

I had a feeling that Leaf was grinning right now, who could blame her, right?

“Guess we have Calem to thank, huh?” Leaf joked.

I chuckled. “I suppose so.”

We were both so lost into our own little world, that I had totally forgotten that the thunderstorm was still happening outside. I guess it wasn’t so bad, going out camping I mean.


End file.
